ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Soboro Sukehiro
This GKT is awesome. I am able to self SC! Yeah you were able to before but that was really hard and nearly impossible. With this GKT it still takes a bit of luck but its so much easier to self SC. I say it works around 80% of the time, then again I just got it and still learning how to use it to its full potential. Latley I been subbing RNG with SAM. With this GKT I am able to spam Sidewinder left and right. The WS DMG of my GKT is not so good but the RA ws can make up for that. SAM/RNG seems ideal with this GKT. Exspecialy for TP burn PT. The dmg itself is good when it procs. My main GKT, Daiyhana, does 50 to 90 dmg a swing on IT's; depending on what monsters I am fighting. The Soboro Sukehiro will do 30-45 DMG a swing on IT's; depening on what monsters I am fighting. If the Soboro Sukehiro swings more than once, the DMG will be more than my GKT. The Soboro Sukehiro procs alot, when it doesn't its pretty fustrating. Like people have said it really is like having a enhanced double atk. With WAR sub I am unable to tell if it is a double atk proc or the GKT itself. All in all This GKT is amazing VS anything lower than IT. It is amazing for farming. Ideal sub with this GKT would be WAR or RNG. Cons: Low DMG Gives MOB TP Pros: High TP Gain Self SC's Rating: 4/5 I would like to remind people this comment is an opinion and I wouldn't really recommend this weapon for fighting higher level mobs with it's DPS I'd recommend its use mainly for fighting weaker mobs/farming or skilling up, I'd also like to conclude that it's easy to self skillchain without this weapon if you have good timing and knowledge/basic skill on the job. I'd also like to say having a Soboro doesn't mean you can solo Darkness without the Nyzul Isle/Relic WeaponskillMio-Raem 01:21 (GMT), 03 Nov. 2008 Jinpu>Kasha>Gekko. It can be done, b/c with DRG or RNG sub, it's completely possible to do more than 6 SCs in a row combined with Meditate (plenty of Youtube videos attesting to this, and that was done without Soboro --Yekyaa 15:30, 2 July 2009 (UTC) drop rate w/o self-destruct There was some discussion on Alla about the drop rate being 100% if you could stun all the self-destruct attempts (http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/item.html?fitem=9460). I can now confirm that this is not the case. I am almost certain that the drop rate of this is dependant on the number of remaining bombs in the cluster. My speculation on the drop rate is as follows: 3 left: 50% 2 left: 25% 1 left: 12.5% 0 left: 6.25% (though realistically I doubt anyone could survive all 3 self-destructs)Talouin 14:48, 18 July 2007 (CDT) ------------------------------ It can't self-destruct 3 times, after do it twice (and left only 1 bomb remaining) the NM stop using it. When I gone to get my own Soboro Sukehiro we did 14 runs, I was the leader and I gone the first run (and it dropped luckly), about in run 7 ppl started leaving so each next one was harder than last one. The last ~4 runs NM self-destruct twice and we won only by sleep + raise and wait til weakened wore off, after that, NM is no longer dangerous, no longer triple-attack (3 bombs remaining, full) or double-attack (2 bombs remainign) or self-destruct, just single-attack and crappy WSs, we were just few ppl at the end, but drop rate still 50%, in fact total drop rate was 7/14. Nirvana oscura 4:38, 15 April 2008 (GMT+2). 1/1 ^-^<3 Kthx -Neorice- ------------------------------ I wouldn't do this run without a THF for TH2 I did two Soboro runs before getting my paws on this G.Katana. The first run we did 5 pops. We had a group of 9 people and had no TH1 or TH2 in party. We tried to farm tars between fights 3~4 bomb clusters between every NM fight while we waited for the ??? to return. I would say we killed about 20+ cluster mobs in all and only got 2 tars. We also went 1/5 on the Soboro. It did not seem to matter how many bombs were left as we typically defeated it with 2~3 bombs remaining in cluster and only got 1 drop. I returned one week later with some of last group and a couple new members 7 people in all. Setup was PLD/WAR, BLM/RDM, RDM/PUP, SMN/WHM, THF/NIN, RNG/NIN, SAM/NIN This time we farmed 33 clusters and got 17 Tars. There seems to be a slight improvement with TH2 in party. We had only come with 2 tars from the week before. Within no time we all had a tar in our inventory. We went 5/11 on Soboro drop with TH2. A vast improvement from the run a week before that we had done. Moon phase was not full or new on either runs (first run was waning second run was waxing both some where in the mid range). I noted what days we fought on and day did not seem to affect drop rate. It did seem slightly harder of a fight on fire's day though (seemed to of gotten the most stun resists that day and circle of flamed seemed to do more damage). When fighting bombs we ended with 2 or 3 left in the cluster most times and 1 on other times. I did not notice any difference in drop rate due to this. It dropped just as much from what I saw with 1 bomb left as it did with 2 or 3. TH2 seemed to be the greatest effecting factor and everyone in my party couldn't believe the difference when we I came as THF for second run. I highly recommend bring a THF as I will never do this run again without one. SAM on both runs used WS stuns on self destruct which did work, but it was noted that this missed a couple times (happens with physical attacks) and we had a couple resists. Saw it resist shield bash, SAM WS stun, and BLM stun all used and it still self destructed. It seems it maybe able to resist all forms at stun at times and blow regardless or if it's magic or physical. Be prepared for this if this is the case as it seemed to of happened to use a couple times. /nin seems to be ideal sub for melee in this fight as it uses Circle of Flames often and having shadows up helps to not take any damage from this otherwise extreme TP attack. The Circle of Flames attack drops 2~3 shadows every time so it's best to recast shadows after every time this TP attack is used to avoid damage. We kept barfira up and SMN tried to keep stoneskin on us when she could which helped a lot as this puts up a permablaze spikes effect which cannot be dispelled that really eats at your life. When it blew up on with second group it usually completely dropped the entire melee within range of self-destruct. Leaving the mages get the mob under control by kiting until the can get it slept. The BLM had a hard time sticking gravity or sleep without ES and the RDM got some resists, but landed these spells with much greater success (remember this fight is capped at 50 so all that enfeebling gear above 50 doesn’t help). /pup sub for the RDM was surprisingly useful. The puppet not only assisted in healing the party, but the RDM was able to kite much longer with the puppet healing him while he continued to try and stick sleep/sleep2 as he didn’t have to waste as much MP healing himself saving it for gravity and sleeps. This bomb grows greatly resistant to sleep and gravity over time, but even after 2 self-destructs we managed to recover and win every single battle with this NM. Highly recommend having one or two RDM in party for this fight. Reraise earrings are highly recommended to recover quickly from self-destruct. This is just my take and experience on this fight. It's not meant to be taken as 100% facts as a lot is opinion and is here in hopes our groups experience can help groups in the future be more prepared for this battle. Thank you. ~Keoni of the Garuda Server. March 07, 2009 On May 1 2010 did Soboro run with 9 others. No thf when we started went 1/3. Changed a few jobs around and I went thf. 8/8 on drops, Unstable cluster got atleast 1 self-destruct off atleast 3 or 4 fights. ~ Wup @ Sylph proc rate? What is the 2-3 attack proc rate on this? Is it the same as Ridill? --Volkai 02:45, 7 June 2009 (UTC)